fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes' Arrest
Jellal Fernandes' Arrest is an event that takes place during the Oración Seis arc. Prologue After his betrayal to the Magic Council resulted in the firing of Etherion,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 10-12 causing mayhem towards to the people that were inside and living around the Tower of Heaven, and his manipulation of people's lives for the sake of him getting what he wants,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Pages 13-20 Jellal Fernandes is taken under arrest alongside the members of Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 18 Arrest After the Allied Forces defeated the Oración Seis, the Magic Council arrived at the scene. Having placed the members of the Alliance inside a Rune Barrier, Lahar, the head of the newly reformed council's 4th custody enforcement unit, informs the members of the Alliance that they came to arrest the Oración Seis. They call forward Hoteye, and arrest him. However, before he is taken, he mentions his brother, Wally Buchanan, and Team Natsu recognize the name instantly and explain to Hoteye that he is doing well. Hoteye falls on the floor and bursts into tears of joy. The members of the Alliance get ready to leave until Lahar points out to Jellal Fernandes, naming all of his past crimes, and takes him under arrest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-20 The members of the Alliance protest as the Magic council takes Jellal into custody. Wendy Marvell approaches them and explains to Lahar that Jellal has lost all of his memories. Lahar tells her that losing his memory is not a cause for pardon. Jellal then tells Wendy that he has no intention of resisting and apologizes for not remembering her. He then tells the group that he is happy that he at least managed to save somebody. Jellal turns to Erza Scarlet and gives her his gratitude, thanking her for everything. Jellal then walks away as Erza was uneased, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. However, Natsu Dragneel jumps in and screams, saying they can't take Jellal away from them and attacks the Rune Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-6 Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia exclaim that they are from the Magic Council and that he shouldn't mess with them. Natsu continues fighting them, saying that they should move aside and explains that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him with them. Lahar orders the guards to restrain them. Suddenly, Gray defended Natsu and tells him to head towards Jellal. Gray protests that Jellal helped defend all of them from Nirvana yet they never mentioned a word of thanks to him. Jura Neekis, agreeing to what Gray had said, says that it is unjust to arrest a man like that. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki also agrees and says that if that man is taken away from Erza she will be inconsolable. Lucy, complaining, also joins the fight alongside Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 6-9 Struggling from all the guards restraining him, Natsu shouts to Jellal to come with them, saying he can't leave Erza and he must stay by her side and that all of them are with him. Lahar, after losing all of his patience, commands to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 10-11 Finally, Erza announces that it's enough, and then apologizes to Lahar for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaims that they will let them take Jellal. Natsu protests but Erza merely ignores him. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair and that he remembers the time he chose her last name Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 12-16 Aftermath One year after the destruction of Tenrou Island by Acnologia, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy break Jellal out of prison and the three form an independent guild called Crime Sorcière with the sole purpose of ridding the world of evil so that Dark Mages like Zeref will never rise again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 10-16 References Navigation Category:Featured Article